


Coco's Shopping Trip

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Coco's Shopping Trip

Coco sighed as she walked through the “Ladies” section of one of her favorite clothing stores, a slight scowl on her face as she looked down to the stain on her shirt from a worker accidentally walking bumping into her and making her spill her soda. The store offered her a free top as an apology, but as a fashionista, the girl just couldn't find the right top that she liked. So instead of worrying too much and letting people see her with a stain, she decided to do something different, something she had wanted Velvet to do with her for awhile now. The girl slowly stripped herself bare, taking her time with her top as she let her luscious and perfect breasts spill out from underneath the fabric as a few eyes started watching her. Gently tossing it onto the floor, next came her black jeans, hooking her thumbs into them and looking around at the people staring just in time for them to slip past the roundest part of her ass and make that soft flesh jiggle just a small bit. She couldn’t help but chuckled and adjust her glasses before leaving her now ruined clothes on the floor, carrying nothing but her scroll and she roamed the store naked, continuing to look around for a whole new outfit, ignoring the confused and aroused stares everyone was giving her.

 

See, Coco knew she was sexy and knew she could easily turn heads, not even needing to try when she was naked. Deep down, the girl knew she was the perfect specimen of a growing woman and enjoyed flaunting it on occasion, loving the way people gawked and even tried getting a few pictures. Of course, being the idol she was deep down, the girl had to strike a few poses for those that wanted, making sure to get a firm squeeze of her breasts and ass for a few people before leaving for her next stop. However, as her scroll buzzed in her hand, she headed to the nearest changing room to get some privacy.

 

The second the door closed behind her, she was checking her scroll, seeing notifications from Velvet, Yang, Yatsuhashi, and even Blake about how people were posting pictures of her online naked. Having known this was gonna happen, the girl simply shrugged and looked towards the mirror in the changing room, smirking as an idea came to mind. Keeping her mouth quiet, she got to the camera on her scroll. Without hesitation, she turned her perfect rear towards the mirror and snapped a few selfies, making sure to smile for the camera and show off her body in multiple poses. The first was sent to Velvet, a picture showing off her stomach, breasts, seductive smile, and ass in the mirror. She knew the bunny loved staring at her body all the time, might as well give her more reason. Next was Yang, making sure to get a good selfie of her cleavage and nipples while just barely getting a peak of her ass from the angle of the camera. Hard to pull off, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would be able to do it flawlessly, which is exactly what she did. Her big mountain man Yatsu was next, sending him a simple shot focused on her ass. He was quiet, but the girl knew what he lied. Lastly, her favorite kitty cat, Blake Belladonna. Another ass shot with the added bonus of spreading herself for the camera, showing her perfect hole and plump cheeks as a ‘challenge’ of sorts.

 

All had the simple caption that read “Just naked and thinking about you at the store. Wish you were here.” Of course, that wasn’t entirely true. While she’d love having any of them here to play with, the fashionista was more than happy to keep to herself and simply enjoy all the attention she was getting. Even as her phone continued to go off from those few telling her multiple compliments about herself, Coco continued taking a few nude selfies both with her front camera and with the mirror just for show. As she stepped out of the stall, she was already tapping away on her device for a place to send and post them. She didn’t exactly care where they were posted, as long as people could see them and not have to pay for them like someone tried scamming before.

 

Luckily, as she stopped and looked up, she could see a cute boy about her age gazing at his device and then at her, back and forth until it clicked the brunette he saw on his screen was indeed standing in front of him with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip like she was waiting for him to say something to her. However, when he took too long for her liking, Coco quietly scoffed and walked past the lad, kissing his cheek before continuing to head down another section of clothes. Of course, now it was time for the employees to see her perfect body. It wasn’t every day she got to share it for everyone to see, but she was feeling generous today, wanting to flaunt her body and be adored, even if she would end up having to quickly leave.   
  
And as she met the employee that forced her to ruin her clothing in the first place, a smile came to her face. She stayed silent, but pulled her glasses down just enough to see out from above them as she tilted her head, wondering if the woman would see the spark of lust in her brown eyes. After she watched the woman take the first step toward her, it was clear that she did, having to hold her hand out to stop her from getting too far. Taking a step back, she struck another pose, turning around just like she did in the changing room and pointing her ass at the woman with a smile on her face. Without waiting for the sound of a camera shutter, or for more people to see, the fashionista slapped her plump rear and made it jiggle for the woman to see. Just for her, even if just for a moment before more people arrived.

 

She wasn’t done though, as she made her way towards the other end of the store, feeling more and more eyes glue to her body with each step she took. It was invigorating, addicting, arousing, and confidence boosting all in one as she turned to see a small crowd starting to form around her. Coco still had her scroll in her hand, so there was no worry about having to use force to get out of everyone, but as she saw devices start raising up high enough to catch more pictures, she couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, still amused at the fact no one had the guts to say a word to her and only snap the moment in a picture.

 

No complaints were made, though as she continued took more poses, even taking the time to push her breasts together for a few of the cute boys in the crowd. After a few pictures and cheers from the staff and customers, she took another pose, getting down on her hands and knees and shaking her ass in the air for all to see the way it jiggled perfectly with the motion of her hips. Coco’s smile only grew as she heard a few jealous gasps from a few females in the crowd, telling her that she had to show everyone one final pose before leaving with her head held high. The brunette turned over and laid flat on her back, holding her legs high in the air and spreading them for everyone to easily see her wet pussy. Of course, luckily, no one took this as an invitation to fuck her, but as she adjusted her legs every few seconds and hearing dozens of cameras shutter and take pictures, she knew she was doing a good job at keeping their attention.

 

However, as she felt her scroll vibrate in her hands a few more times, she worked her way back to her feet, taking a moment to stand in the middle of the crowd and see just who was trying to contact her. She smiled as she realized it was Velvet sending her a message and saying she wanted to do something like this with her one day but they would need to start small for her to get to the point Coco is currently at. With a happy cheer and a small jump of joy, making her body jiggle perfectly even more for everyone to see, the Beacon student simply smiled and sent back a message saying she’d love to start small for her bunny. A walk through a secluded part of the woods would be a perfect slowly start for Velvet. No one would see her unless they tried, she could get used to being outdoors naked, and then she could force the bunny into the streets for the real fun.

 

Coco’s smile only grew at the thought of leaving Velvet for the town to fuck at the upcoming festival while she watched. Not that she’d say anything to her teammate, though. But as she made her way through the crowd, not letting a single person touch her as she made her way to the exit, she the fashionista couldn’t stop herself from taking another selfie. This one showing off her bust and the small crowd behind her. Sending it to all of her friends, and even posting it to one of the sites online, she used a simple caption.   
  
“People always love to stare.”


End file.
